herohuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Version 1.3
New Features District 9 - Morlock's Den Deeper beyond Kurtz’ hidden lab lies the Morlock’s Den – a hostile place for most, it has become a haven for the lawless Morlocks. Team Level 60 * Hunt up to our new Team Level Cap Platinum Skills * As we have now unlocked Team Level 60, you will now be able to level your Heroes up to level 60 too! * That means unlocking Platinum Skills! * Every Hero in the game will now have access to unlock Platinum Skills once they reach Platinum grade! Alliance Store * Placing in Alliance Events will now grant you Alliance Points * With the addition of Alliance Points, we are adding a new Alliance Store Front * You will be able to access this from the Alliance menu * This provides Hunters another place to get more Hero Fragments, Gear, and Hero XP * Join an Alliance now! Chat * Keep your Chat Menu organized by closing your Private Messages! ReplayKit Live * You will now be able to use Apple’s ReplayKit Live! * Stream live to Youtube, Facebook, and more streaming platforms! * Head to the options menu to Turn on/off the Broadcasting menu * Once you have turned Broadcasting on, your broadcasting menu will appear at the bottom of your screen * By tapping the Broadcast button you will be able to select what streaming service you want to stream with! Champion PvP Bracket * We have added a new Bracket to PvP Tournaments * The Champion Bracket will be for Hunters at the Level Cap (In the April Update, it will be 60) * Leaderboard placement rewards will be higher for those competing in Champion Bracket. * Rookie / Competitor / Challenger / Champion New Heroes * Sapphyr * Callidus Hero Changes Mandrake Adjusted Relocation: * Cannot use skills while Stealth is active. Adjusted Survival Instincts: * Added a minor activation delay. * Stealth expires after a maximum duration or until 50% Health is recovered Artemis Improved Rain Of Arrows: * Increased Damage. Improved Tracking Shot: * Added “Mark” to the targeted enemy. * Increased Elemental Damage. Reworked Huntress: * Added Cloak at start of match. * Removed Team Bonuses. Salvatore Improved Heavy Ordnance: * Increased Damage. Improved Toxic Blindness: * Increased Elemental DoT. Improved Caustic Grenades: * Added a % Chance on any Damage Dealt by this Hero. * Added Elemental Damage Multiplier to the enemy. * Replaced Elemental DoT with 1-shot Elemental Damage. * Removed Armor reduction. Reworked Toxic Residue: * Only provides Bio-chem bonus damage to Bio-chem Heroes. Prophet Adjusted Amp Up: * Reduced bonus Elemental Attack Damage Reworked Spectre: * Added Bonus Health and a charge of Amp Up on killing blow. * Removed Cloak on killing blow. Ronin Reworked Honorbound: * Added Scaling Attack bonuses for each Ally below Ronin’s Health. Surge Reworked Helping Hand: * Added Movement Speed Bonus. * Increased Reload Speed Bonus. Operator Improved Restoration: * Reduced cooldown. * Increased Heal over Time. Improved Recuperate: * Increased Heal over Time. Galante Improved Jouste: * Added self Shield equal to damage dealt. Heavy Cavalry: * Fixing an issue with Heavy Cavalry’s damage reduction. Yanlong * Fixing an issue with Dig In’s damage reduction. Hew Hero locations * Sapphyr takes Galante's place as the Dojo reward.